Aoba Seragaki
Aoba is the main protagonist of the BL game DRAMAtical Murder. He is the twin brother of Sei, son of Nain and Haruka Seragaki and grandson of Tae. He lives on the island Midorijima and lives in the East area of Kyuujuuminku. His All Mate is Ren. Aoba is voiced by Kisashi Atsushi. History Aoba has a special ability called SCRAP, which allows him to control people's minds with his voice, though he can also destroy them (leaving the victims in a comatose-like state). It is later revealed that Aoba was born from Toue's research, along with his twin brother, Sei. After being born, however, the two babies died. Sei was revived after the scientists cut the hair which connected the twins, which explains why Aoba's hair is sensitive and can feel sensations. Aoba regained counciousness after Tae took him away, and she later adopted him, after abandoning him a first time. Due to his power, Aoba's mind was divided in three: the Aoba everyone knows, another personality symbolizing Aoba's SCRAP power, and Ren, whose role was to maintain the balance between the personalities as a guardian. However, after the Rhyme incident 10 years before the story, Aoba and Ren lost their memories, Ren becoming a different entity in the process. Appearance Aoba has long smooth blue hair in the back that gradients into a lighter colour. Aoba has very light coloured brown eyes, sometimes shown as multicoloured in some CGs. He has a slim frame and is noted by other characters of the game for having pale skin. He is always seen wearing a blue Brain Nuts jacket. He also wears matching shoes and a glove on his right hand, navy long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and a blue studded belt. He is also always seen wearing gigantic pink headphones hung around his neck. Aoba states that he dislikes people touching his hair because it hurts. Aoba trimms his own hair since he knows he is the only one who is able to ease the pain. During when he used to play Rhyme and go by the name "Sly Blue", he wore an orange to white gradient sleeved, dark blue jacket with a dull green shirt underneath. He also wore a different kind of silver and dark blue headphones that hung around his neck. In Koujaku 's good ending, Aoba's hair is cut short by Koujaku since it has been Koujaku's dream to cut Aoba's hair. In Koujaku's bad ending, Aoba's whole body is white as well as his hair and eyes, as he has no pigment in his skin, similarly to the time when he was born. He wears a long white clothes with various parts that are a contrasting red. Happy Birthday Aoba A special event was held of Aoba's birthday on April 22 2012 through April 30th. For more information click here . Paths Koujaku's Path Aoba gets up from bed and goes downstairs to see Koujaku in the dark. They both know that they cannot sleep and Koujaku says how a lot has happened recently so he is worried about Aoba. Aoba apologises but Koujaku says that he didn't mean to reproach him and tries to cheer him up. Koujaku states that he is surprised by Aoba's power but he doesn't find it as bad as it appears to be. He is, however, surprised at Aoba doing Rhyme in the past and Aoba apologises again, stating that he truly forgot about it. Koujaku believes him. Koujaku says that Aoba must be the one carrying the most pain and that they'll do anything they can do to help him. Aoba thanks him and Koujaku says that because they're going to Platinum Jail soon, Aoba should rest. They both retire for the night. The route is continued and there is more information - ''click here' Mink's Path Aoba gets up from bed and goes outside from the house to get some fresh air. He spots Mink with Tori leaning on a fence. Aoba, instinctively, wants to go back inside but he doesn't want to seem rude and tries to initiate a conversation with Mink, although Aoba's tries on a flowing conversation fails. Aoba thanks Mink for helping save Tae and for staying afterwards as well. Mink replies that he's not doing as a volunteer and that it's all on Aoba now. Aoba replies by saying that he remembers his part of the deal and asks if his voice is what his voice is after. Mink says he didn't believe that Aoba had SCRAP before Tae told them but mentions that Aoba's vocal cords were different from a normal human being's, stating that he knows how vocal cords work. Mink tells him that he went to find him after their first meeting to confirm this. Mink also states about how Aoba uses his power, saying it's meaningless if he just posseses the power but doesn't use it. Aoba states that he doesn't need nor want to use the power. Mink replies back by grabbing Aoba's face and tells him that Aoba will use the power on whoever Mink wants him to use it against on. Aoba asks what he wants out of it but Mink doesn't tell the reason and walks back torwards the house. Aoba follows a little after and retires to his room. ''The route is continued and there is more information - click here Noiz's Path Aoba gets out of bed and goes down stairs. He sees a light in the living room and bumps into Noiz when he opens the door. Aoba asks him why he's here and Noiz remarks back saying that Aoba was the one who bumped into him. Aoba is ticked off by his rudeness and turns around to go when he is pulled by the arm by Noiz. Noiz asks if Aoba used his power on him during their Rhyme battle and then to have a Rhyme match with him right now since he remembers everything. Aoba refuses and Noiz asks if Aoba could use his power however he wants now. Aoba replies that of course he couldn't but Noiz asks if he used it in Rhyme. Aoba replies that he doesn't remember the Rhyme battles at all, even with the recent one with Noiz. Aoba says that he wouldn't know how to fight like he did anyways which isn't what Noiz would want. Noiz is silent and Aoba tells him if there's a time when Aoba would want to fight him, he'll definitely fight him. Noiz leaves for a walk and Aoba retires to his room. The route is continued and there is more information - click here '' Clear's Path Aoba gets out of bed and goes out to the balcony for some fresh air but he hears a song. As he opens his window and peeks out, Clear comes down and surprises Aoba. Clear states that he was on the roof and that he's been singing a song, a song called the "Jellyfish Song". Clear talks a little about jellyfishes and Aoba is a little confused. Clear takes out his umbrella and Aoba asks why he carries it around. Clear replies that he thought stars looks like they were about to fall but Aoba sees nothing but buildings blocking the view. Aoba tells Clear that he just wants him to call by his name instead of "Master" but Clear insists otherwise. Clear mentions that he got his name from his grandpa who passed away and where he used to live. Clear tells Aoba on how cool Aoba was when he wanted to rescuse Mizuki but also tells him that him now is also cool. Aoba doesn't completely understand. Clear tells him that he'll protect Aoba and that he'll follow him. Clear closes his umbrella and gives a polite bow. He tells Aoba to go to bed and says that he's just going to sing a bit more. Clear bows and as Aoba goes to his room, he hears Clear singing. Aoba's bad mood turns into a relaxed one and he falls asleep. ''The route is continued and there is more information - click here '' Ren's Path ''Ren's path is only avaliable after completing the four characters (Koujaku, Mink, Noiz and Clear). Aoba wakes Ren up to check his condition, asking if he's alright. Ren answers that he's fine and asks about Aoba. Aoba lets out his worries about Mizuki, SCRAP, his memory of Rhyme in the past and Toue. Aoba tells Ren that he gets the feeling that his meeting with Toue was inevitable and that Toue may know something about Aoba. Ren tells Aoba that he should rest and Aoba puts Ren to his forehead. They fall back to bed and instead of curling up at his feet like usual, Ren curls up near Aoba's face. They fall asleep. ''The route is continued and there is more information - click here '' '' face.PNG blush.PNG awesome.PNG '' Trivia *Aoba's name means Blue Leaf. *When he was a kid, Koujaku used to save him from getting his long hair tugged at because he looked like a girl. Category:Character